


To Make A Deal

by Aerilon452



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A/U, Angst, Dreaming, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Belle is having dreams of Rumple and she wonders if he's using magic on her. One things leads to another and a deal is struck between them while confessions are made.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a huge OUAT fan, specifically Rumple/Belle, but after a while I migrated away from it because of the show writing and the same old patterns the characters were repeating. It had been a LONG WHILE since I even thought about writing for Rumple/Belle. I've taken a few liberties and made it A/U, doing a few call backs to SKIN DEEP while bringing in a few other aspects of the beautiful relationship.

Ruby was up with the sun, changed into jogging shorts, a tank top, and an open hoodie with the red hood pulled up. She crept by Belle’s door, stopping when she heard curious sounds emanating from inside. Throaty, passionate moans. Ruby’s eyes went wide in shock. “Oh… what?” she mouthed. It sounded like Belle and Gold mended fences in a big way. Smiling, she continued on her way out for her morning run. 

BELLE’S ROOM:

Belle’s head was pushed back into her pillow, her right hand braced on the headboard. Her mouth was open as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. She arched her back, pressing her body into the touch of her wicked dream lover who tormented her with only his mouth. “Yes…Oh yes….” she moaned. In her dream, she was in a giant bed, surrounded by copper silk sheets and red satin pillows. She was clothed in a shear white nightgown that was currently in disarray. Her knee was rested over her dream lover’s shoulder, the heel of her foot digging into his back, spurring him on. Her left leg was pressed to the mattress, his strong hand pressing against her thigh, keeping her where he wanted her. 

Belle’s hand came down, resting atop his head, her fingers threading through his hair, feeling each move he made. His togue was talented when he used it to talk, but the way he used it to make love to her was even more talented. She felt her release coming. Her back arched as a cry of ecstasy escaped her. He didn’t stop until she was left boneless against the bed. The last thing her quivering body felt was his lips kissing their way up her body. Every once in a while, there would be a little lick or a teasing nip that had her purring in delight.

Belle woke up, tangled in the plain white sheets of her full-sized bed in her room of the Inn. Her heart was racing, her breaths coming in short shallow gasps, and she was alone. It was just a dream. Equal parts relief and regret warred for her attention. She hadn’t seen Rumple in weeks; not since she asked for him to give her space, to let her figure out her life. Since then, she had the Library to keep her busy – thanks to him. He had the key delivered to her with a note telling her he would honor her request. Since then, she hadn’t stopped dreaming of him. There were times when they were back in the Enchanted Forest, and he was the Beast again, and other times, he was Mr. Gold.

GRANNY’S DINER:

Belle was picking at her stack of pancakes, not really feeling hungry. The dream was still on her mind. It was taking up so much of her attention that she didn’t notice Ruby standing right in front of her. When she did, she jumped slightly out of fright and embarrassment at being caught. “Ruby, how long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” Ruby replied, leaning on the counter. “You’re scowling and you shouldn’t be. I thought you and Gold made up this morning?”

“Rumple wasn’t with me,” Belle responded out of confusion. Then a little blush heated her cheeks and she looked away.

Ruby let her mouth fall open. “If Gold wasn’t in there, then who was?” she asked in a hushed voice. 

“No one,” Belle confessed. “I was alone, but I was dreaming of Rumple.” She had to tell someone, and it might as well be her werewolf friend.

“Whatever he was doing to you in that fantasy, you sure sounded like you enjoyed it,” Ruby commented with a sly wink. She’d had her share of bedmates, and she knew the sound of true enjoyment when she heard it.

“It’s been a variation of the same dream for weeks,” Belle responded, not sure if she should be annoyed or not. In them, she and Rumple were being intimate in various ways. Sometimes they were at the Dark Castle and he had her on the edge of ecstasy in his Beast form clad in leather and silk. Other times he was in one of his dapper dark suits, romancing her with roses and candles. He would seduce her slowly until she was all but starving for him.

“New to having sex dreams, huh?” Ruby teased lightly. 

Belle blushed, looking down at her perfect stack of syrup-soaked pancakes. During her incarceration in Regina’s dungeon, she had taken to having fantasies about him, but nothing as intense as the dreams that came to her night after night. 

Ruby tried to contain her giggles. Belle had been through her share of trials and tribulations, but through it all, she had this ‘innocent’ nature to her. It was endearing to Ruby – who, thanks to the curse, lost all pretense of being innocent a long time ago. 

“I just wish I knew what was causing them,” Belle said feebly. Part of it was because she really missed Rumple and the way he made her feel. The feeling wasn’t enough, however. He continued to mistrust her and that was no way to build a strong foundation to a relationship.

“Maybe you just miss having sex with him,” Ruby surmised. The red tint to Belle’s cheeks darkened. “No… You two haven’t? Really?”

“There were times when I thought we were going to, but he would just stop,” Belle replied in a hushed voice. 

“Is he your…?” Ruby asked making a motion with her hands.

“No, Gaston was,” Belle admitted. She had kept her heart from falling for Gaston easily, but at the time, she knew she was going to be his wife. It was practical to know what she was getting into physically with him. It had been nice, but there was no passion there. 

“Do you think Gold is giving you these dreams, to try and manipulate you into coming back to him?” Ruby asked. From the look on her friend’s face, she’d considered it. 

“I don’t know,” Belle replied honestly. She didn’t want to think Rumple was doing this to her. 

“Then you should talk to him,” Ruby suggested.

Belle nodded slowly. 

GOLD’S PAWN SHOP:

In the back of the shop, Gold sat at his wheel, spinning – pouring his thoughts into the thread he was turning to gold. It was an outlet for the power and a way to order his chaotic thoughts. Sitting on the worktable behind him were ten full spindles of gold. He’d been spinning a lot as a way of taking his mind off of Belle, off of being away from her. He was keeping his word and giving her the space she needed. While he was tempted to go to her, he forced himself to only come to his shop, and then he would use his power to take him to the cabin in the woods. Gold couldn’t even return to his house without feeling the lingering presence Belle had left there. Though, there would be nowhere in this cursed little town he could go that would truly put enough distance between them. 

Gold craved Belle – her laugh, her smile, her kisses, and more than anything, her body. She would have freely given herself to him, he knew that, but when they were about to go there, he would stop. He would remember that he was the monster that no one could love – let alone Belle. She constantly professed her undying love her for him and he habitually betrayed her. He couldn’t consummate their relationship for fear that he would grow more addicted to her than he already was. Gold wanted to her to be able to break away from him when she finally realized there was no loving a savage beast like him.

Knuckles rapping on the glass of the door brought Gold out of his depressive pondering. He turned the sign around, so it read CLOSED and had gone one step further by locking the door. It was clear enough that he wanted to be alone. Or so he thought. Setting aside his spinning, he got up, and walked out to the store front. Though the slats in the blinds he saw the ace of the woman he loved. He half contemplated turning around and going back to the wheel, but she had come all this way. There would be no way he would simply leave her out there.

Belle waited, holding her breath as Rumple walked towards the door. She had been shocked to find it locked. For half a second, she thought she would turn around and walk away. No, she had come all this way, she was going to talk to him. The lock released and the door opened. “You’re locking your door now?” she asked with a touch of attitude. 

“It seems to be the only way I can get any work done, dearie. Everyone just ignores the CLOSED sign,” Rumple replied, matching her attitude. However, he stood back, allowing her to enter. Outside, he appeared calm, albeit a little annoyed to be interrupted. Inside, he was shaking, dreading what she had to tell him. Was this it? Was she coming to tell him that she wouldn’t be with him anymore?

Belle saw the fear in Rumple’s eyes. No one else would have noticed it but her. He was afraid of why she was there. Even when he said nothing, his eyes had the power to break her heart. Suddenly resolved to change tactics, she smiled at him dropping all pretense of bravado. “Have you been coming to me in my dreams?” she asked with a slight trace of purr in her voice. 

“Dearie, if I could visit people in their dreams, it would save me a lot of time and effort in the waking world,” Rumple replied, biting out his words carefully. Forcefully, he closed the door, throwing the deadbolt home, making sure the door stayed locked. He wasn’t in the mood to be accused of anything, especially by the woman he loved. 

“Too bad,” Belle said playfully regretful. She mode the choice to change her approach to him. 

Rumple froze at the tone of her voice. His heart skipped a few beats in his chest. Turning to her, he projected calm as he closed the distance between them. Putting his face mere inches from her, he adopted an expression that he hadn’t used since their days at the Dark Castle. “There’s something you want to say. What is it?” he asked with a little growl.

“I’ve been dreaming of you,” Belle confessed in a gasp. His voice reminded her of when he would playfully tease her, trying weakly to intimidate her. Now, it was the most delicious sound to her ears. 

“Really, dearie? And what sort of things has my dream self been getting up to?” Rumple made a grand show of looking her up and down. Belle wore a short powder blue skirt and a white button up top. Her shoes were black heels that he would love to watch her walk in. 

Belle swept her hair over her right shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck. The last thing she remembered from the dream she had this morning had been his lips moving towards the thundering pulse just under her jaw. His eye followed the path of her fingers as they drew down her skin. The calm he was projecting for her faltered and she saw the first hint of his desire spark to life.

Rumple knew he should back away. “Belle… be sure of what you’re doing,” he growled out his warning. 

“I want you to let me in,” Belle begged. She placed her hand against his cheek, feeling the way he leaned into her touch. “Show me who you are,” she pleaded.

Rumple turned his face, kissing her palm. “You already know who I am,” he said, painfully aware that he’s shown her the worst of him already. 

Belle knew he was giving her a chance to leave, to stop what she was starting, and he wouldn’t think any less of her for it. Moving in close to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders and whispered against his lips, “Show me.”

“Not here,” Rumple replied. Calling on his magic, he spirited them away to the cabin where he’d been staying. 

CABIN:

When they appeared, Belle jumped out of shock. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she muttered with a light giggle coloring her words to let him know she wasn’t mad at him for him using magic. 

Before Rumple lost himself in the pleasure of being near her, he said in a shaky voice, “That’s who I am. This power is always a part of me, I can never not use it, even for mundane little things, like coming out here.” He gestured to the opulent cabin they were in. On the outside it looked like a run-down little shack, but inside he had worked his magic to make it something worth living in. The fire roared in the hearth, it was well stocked with food, there was electricity and running water, and a bed that could be described as fit for a king. 

Belle listened to him, looking around the room. She nodded, understanding what he was saying. Going to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders again and repeated her request, “I want you to let me in.” The gravity of what she was saying hit him like a ton of bricks. Her hands slipped through his hair, to the back of his neck where she slowly pulled his lips to hers. 

Before Rumple allowed himself to get lost in her kiss, he used a little magic to open the button at the hollow of her throat. She gasped but didn’t back away. “Magic is many things,” he whispered before kissing her fully, infusing her with all of his pent-up desire. She sank into him, into his kiss. He slipped his hands over her hips, resting them against the small of her back. 

Belle gave herself over to this moment completely. She felt the warmth creep along her skin, suffusing her system with passion. A moan left her, filling his mouth, and greedily, he drank it down as he continued to possess her mouth. Rumple was ravishing her with months of pent up hunger. She had to hold onto him when suddenly, he broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard, starved for oxygen and for each other.

Rumple was resolved to show her who he was – even with magic. “Hold your hands up,” he whispered wickedly. She complied slowly; her hands trembling. His magic pulsed in the tips of his fingers as he barely touched the tips to hers. She gasped as he drew them down her fingers. “Does that feel dark?” he asked as he leaned in to claim another kiss.

Belle could hardly concentrate on what was happening between his kiss and the touch of his fingers gliding down her palms, down to her wrists where little licking kisses of his magic teased her skin. She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. It didn’t feel dark. It felt sensual. His fingers were moving along the underside of her arms, moving to her sides, and down to her waist. A nod from her told him he could remove her blouse. 

Rumple used his magic to open each button. Then, while she was distracted, he pushed the shirt down her shoulders, exposing her beautiful body to his ravenous gaze. Still, he was mindful not to move to fast, to startle her with his hunger. Gently, he placed a kiss to the crook of her neck, moving along her collar bone, and down until his lips touched the swell of her left breast still contained within her bra. 

Belle moaned, tilting her head back. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his suit tightly. “Rumple…” she gasped his name and then with magic, the layers under her hands vanished. She could touch his skin, feel the heat of his body against hers. Then, he was looking into her eyes again, a fire of sensuality lighting his whiskey colored eyes. She licked her lips. 

Rumple watched Belle – a myriad of emotions playing out in her beautiful eyes. She moved around him, standing at his back. He angled his head, watching her as best as he could. Her hand came up, brushing aside the locks of his hair, exposing the side of his neck. He felt her lips touch his flesh and it was his turn to moan, the sound deep and dark in his chest. Her other hand touched the small of his back, sliding around his waist, until it rested just above the belt of his pants. 

Belle smiled as she kissed his shoulder again. She could feel the way his breathing grew ragged and his felt his control start to fray. Tentatively, she dropped her hand down, feeling the cold press of metal touch her palm and the telltale bulge of masculine desire. She lightly nipped him, the anticipation of moving forward riding her. 

Rumple felt the touch of her hand against him and he nearly lost all sense of control. Taking her hand, he turned in her light embrace, possessing her mouth once more. His arms encircled her waist, guiding her back to where the bed was. It was like a dance; she was allowing him to lead. Stopping short of the carved footboard, he held her waist, his fingers running along the band of her skirt. With a flick of his gaze, he silently asked her to have a seat. The bed behind her was a massive four poster bed with a thick footboard she could sit on.

Belle reached back, her trembling hands feeling for the ledge behind her. The wood that touched her palm almost warmed to her immediately. Moving back, she sat down gingerly, keenly aware of the pulse of pleasure between her thighs. She watched, enraptured with how easily he moved without his cane, with his magic making him strong. He knelt before her, taking her right foot in his hands, removing her shoe. Out of instinct, she reacted to the press of his lips against her shin, feeling the heat of his skin bleeding into her.

Rumple smiled and then kissed the top of her right knee lightly. Rolling his gaze up to her face, he made sure she was watching him as he transferred his attention to her left leg. He slid her shoe off before kissing the inside of her left knee. She gasped as he moved up, nipping the inside of her thigh. 

Belle brought her right hand down, placing it on top of his head, letting her fingers thread through his sandy brown strands. She had had enough of this in her dreams. Letting her hand fall down to his cheek, she drew him up to kiss him again, sweetly this time. He stood without breaking the kiss. Then, he drew her up against him as a warm rush of his magic surrounded them. The rest of their clothes were gone. Belle sucked in a sharp breath feeling the hardness of him pressing into her lower belly. 

Rumple cupped Belle’s face, pressing his brow to hers. His body was ready for her, but he had to be sure she was ready for him. Kissing her forehead, he stayed where he was for a moment longer. Her hands rested on his chest and for a moment he thought she was going to push him away, but seconds later, they slipped up to cup the back of his head. “Are you sure?” he asked in a strangled gasp, his voice thick with emotion.

Belle brushed the back of her right index finger across his lips lightly. There had already been too many words between them. She rested her hand over his heart, drawing the back of her fingers down his chest lightly and then moved away from him, going to the bed. Belle sat down on the gold satin comforter, sliding back until she was lying in the center. Her heart was pounding wildly out of control as she watched him watching her.

Rumple laid down next to her, propped up on his left side, his hand against the side of his head. He placed his palm on her belly, feeling the way she was quivering, but he knew this was not out of fear. Slowly, he slid his hand up through the valley between her breasts, along the side of her throat, and up until he could touch her soft lips. He took a bit of wicked pleasure in touching them, in teasing them until she was whimpering softly. It was music to his ears. Rumple wanted to take his time touching her, in finding where she felt the most pleasure. Leaving her lips reluctantly, he set his hand to her left breast, his fingers kneading her skin, feeling the way her nipple pressed into his palm.

Belle moaned, arching her back into his touch. Then his hand left her until only one finger remained. It moved in slow, taunting circles around her already straining nipple. She brought her hands up, threading her fingers through her hair, pressing her head back into the mattress. Her dreams had been intense, but nothing like this, nothing like the reality of his touch. She was lost in all the sensations he was coaxing out of her that she missed him shifting his position. Then his wickedly sinful mouth was on her and his hand was now between her thighs. She cried out in ecstasy. 

Rumple could swear he was feeling each beat of her heart against his lips. While he nipped and kissed her, he worked his middle finger between her slick nether lips. Each time he touched the little bundle of her nerve, she moved her hips. Tearing his mouth away, he gazed down on her beautiful face in the throes of passion. He stroked his finger faster, bringing her to the very brink of her release. The moment her body tensed; he withdrew his hand. 

“Rumple…” Belle whimpered in frustration. She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. He smirked at her, moving over her, settling himself between her parted knees, and bracing himself on his forearms. Belle leaned up, kissing his lips, telling him with her body that she was ready for him. 

Rumple broke the kiss, so he could gaze deeply into Belle’s eye. He wanted to see that first burst of pleasure light her eyes as he entered her for the first time. Transferring his weight to his right arm, he reached down between them, he positioned himself at her entrance. Belle draped her right arm over his shoulder, her hand resting against the back of his neck. Her left hand came down to rest on his side. Rumple thrust slowly into her. “Oh, Belle…” he sighed, sinking all the way inside her.

Belle gazed into Rumple’s eyes, seeing the fire of his desire for her. It fueled her hunger for him. She moved under him, undulating her hips, building the pleasure between them. He swooped down on her, taking her mouth as thoroughly as he took her body. She felt the last restraints of his control break and soon she was swept away on a tidal wave of fierce passion. They rocked together, gasping and moaning, uttering each other’s name over and over. She felt her body tense against him. Her knees tightened on his hips as he drove into her. 

Rumple kissed Belle – kissed the side of her neck, the underside of her jaw, and then went right back to her mouth; her delicious, tempting mouth. He couldn’t get enough of her throat moans and passionate whimpers as he branded her body with his. She was getting as close as he was to spilling over the edge of ecstasy. He plunged inside her, feeling the way she clamped down on him, trying to keep him where he was. One more hard thrust and that triggered the magical explosion of their release. They were coming together. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands at the back of his head as he buried his face in the crook of her name. “Belle…” he growled her name as his orgasm rocked his body. 

Belle saw stars behind her eyes as her entire being was coming undone. She was racked with shudders as she fought to catch her breath. Her dreams had been one thing, but this was much better. Belle wrapped her legs around him, keeping him where he was. “Don’t leave yet…” she muttered, needing him to stay where he was. 

Rumple was boneless in her arms. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” he replied, each word he spoke, his lips kissed the side of her neck. He didn’t have the energy to summon his magic at the moment. She stroked the back of his head slowly, lightly moaning in contentment. This was the happiest moment in his life. 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

EVENING:

The afternoon gave way to the evening. Belle was lying on her side, under the amber silk sheet, her head resting on a pillow as she watched Rumple lightly dozing next to her. She had her hands tucked under her chin; half tempted to kiss his mouth. His lips were parted slightly. Giving into her desire, she slid close to him, pressing a light kiss to his lips. 

Rumple moaned, his eyes fluttering open. Belle’s sweet face came into focus and he couldn’t help but smile. “Hi…” he murmured, tasting her on his lips. Stretching out his right arm, he slipped it over her waist holding her against him. He closed his eyes and blindly sought her lips for another kiss. 

Belle molded herself against him, sinking into another one of his heady kisses. Shifting, she straddled his waist and then broke the kiss to sit up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself up. Before she lost herself in him again, she said, “I want to make a deal with you.”

Rumple was slightly taken aback at her words, but he was also intrigued. “I’m listening,” he replied with a little mischievousness in his voice. 

Belle settled her hands on his chest, taking a moment to feel the reassuring beat of his heart. “I want you to be honest with me, to tell me when you’re planning on doing something involving dark magic, to trust me to help you find another way. Complete honesty and none of your creative word games.”

Rumple considered this. She was specific in what she wanted from him and it left him no wiggle room in interpretation. His darling, clever Belle. “Then I want something in return,” he said, and she nodded waiting for him to ask. “I want your honesty as well. I want you to tell me when I’m frightening you with my monstrous ways, when I’m going too far over the line, and when I’m being too dark.” The last thing he wanted to do again was drive her away. 

Belle nodded. She touched her right index finger to her thumb, drawing a little line on the air between them as she said, “Then the deal is struck.” It had been the exact thing Rumple said to her father.

“Oh ho…” Rumple chuckled darkly, “you think you’re funny, don’t you?” He kissed her quickly and passionately.

Belle laughed. “I am funny,” she stated, draping her arms over his shoulders. Then, the humor died down as she said, “I never thanked you.” 

Rumple furrowed his brow and asked, “For what?”

“That time we were in Sherwood and that Sheriff wanted me. I never thanked you for not giving me to him.” Belle had been thinking about that moment ever since catching a glimpse of the infamous drunk Sheriff stumbling out of the Rabbit Hole bar. 

Darkly, Rumpelstiltskin replied, “I don’t give away what’s mine.” He tightened his hold on her, resting his cheek against the center of her chest. 

“Even back then, I was yours?” Belle asked as she stretched her right arm across his shoulders and cupped the back of his head with her left hand.

“Even back then. Even when I didn’t know why I was so possessive over you,” Rumple confessed. Leaning back, he looked up into her face. She wanted honesty from this moment forward, but he was going to take it one step further. “I couldn’t stomach the thought of a man like that debasing you in such a way. It was bad enough I tainted you…”

“Don’t do that,” Belle said, pulling back, cupping his face as she sought to capture his gaze with her own. 

“Do what…?” Rumple asked. He was regretting starting down this road, but he felt he had to tell her this. “The Sheriff wasn’t the only time I reacted in such a possessive way. I always want you to myself, so much so, there are days I feel like I can’t breathe without you around.” 

“I need you just as fiercely too,” Belle replied softly. She saw the sadness in his eyes and asked, “What is it?”

“Do you recall the day we were talking about the clothing you found. You asked if I had been a man once and I playfully accused you of wanting to find the monster’s weaknesses.” Rumple ran his hands up and down her sides to soothe himself, to help him forge ahead with what she was about to tell her. 

Belle nodded, grinning as she recalled that day. “You’re not a monster. You think you’re uglier than you are. That’s why you cover all the mirrors up, isn’t it? Hmm?” She repeated her words from that day. “Then there was a loud banging from the castle doors, and you left me in the main hall alone. When you came back you said it had it had been an old woman selling flowers.”

“It wasn’t an old woman,” Rumple confessed. “I preface this by saying, I was provoked…”

“Rumple? What did you do?” Belle asked. She could see in his eyes he was preparing himself for her reaction, and she felt a distance begin to form between them again. Her hands cupped his face once more, making sure his eyes stayed on hers. “Tell me.”

Rumple took a deep breath and finally said, “It was your young man, Gaston, banging at the castle doors. In an instant I feared he would take you away from me. He pointed his sword at my face and started to threaten me. I didn’t like it so, I turned him into the rose.”

Belle was shocked. “The rose? You turned Gaston into the rose… the rose you gave me? Rumple…” 

“I was provoked and frankly, him coming to the Dark Castle nullified the deal to keep him safe. He walked right into danger,” Rumple replied. “Weren’t you the one who called him superficial, anyway?”

“Superficial didn’t mean you could kill him,” Belle scolded.

“How was I supposed to know that? I’m just the beast remember,” Rumple said sarcastically.

Belle growled but made no move to put space between them, to cover herself. 

Rumple growled saying, “To you too. Besides, he was more useful as a rose. His new form made you smile…” 

Belle didn’t want to, but she laughed, and then covered her mouth when the sound surprised her. While she was trying to push down her amusement, she saw the same humor in his eyes. “He was my fiancé…” she said barely able to control the burst of traitorous laughter that colored those three words.

“It was an arranged marriage, I was doing you a favor,” Rumple replied gruffly. “I only turned him into a flower, you, my dear, were the one who took the scissors to him,” he reminded her. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Belle asked and more unwanted giggles spilled from her mouth. What happened to Gaston wasn’t funny and she shouldn’t be laughing, but – like back at the castle – he had this way of making horrible things sound amusing. 

Rumple was wary of what would happen next. He should take it as a good sign that she hadn’t scrambled away from him, searching for her clothing that would allow her to leave him. Lying to her had never worked out. If he wanted to keep her, he had to trust her to handle the dark things he’d done – and the dark things he would do. She wanted honesty and he was going to give it to her.

“Oh, Rumple, I should be furious at you, and I’m trying to be furious,” Belle said, finally having her voice under control. “But you told me, and you didn’t have to. I know you’ve killed, and I know you’ve tortured people…” She let her words fade. It hurt knowing that Gaston was dead, knowing that he only came after her because he thought Rumple was more beastly than she knew him to be. 

“More than likely, I will kill and torture again,” Rumple said. He had to be clear on that point.

“Only if there is no other way,” Belle stated defiantly. She placed her hand over his heart and said, “There is goodness in you, and I will do what whatever I can to make you see you it too. I forgive you for what you did to Gaston,” she said. 

“Belle…” Rumple closed his eyes. 

Belle kissed his furrowed brow. “I forgive you,” she said again.

Everything was happening in a way Rumple hadn’t been able to predict. He feared her walking out of his life after he confessed his possessive misdeeds regarding the big lout, Gaston, but here she was, still in his arms. She was still willing to forgive him. “Why?” he asked in confusion. 

“Because you told me now, where before you would have kept me distracted with something else,” Belle answered truthfully. “Gaston is the past. What matters now is how we deal with things that happen today and even what could happen tomorrow. I will listen and I will argue with you, but I want you to know that I will be by your side and help you where I can.”

“I’m just exhausted…” Rumple replied in a soft breath, leaning his head down, touching his forehead to her chin. “I’ve been alone for so long I forgot what it was like to let someone in, to have someone to trust.” 

“You have me, and I will be here so long as you hold up your end of our bargain,” Belle promised. 

Looking up at her, Rumple replied, “Provided you do the same. You have to tell me when I’m frightening you with my darkness.”

“I will,” Belle swore. Then she went for a bit of honesty of her own. “Back at the Dark Castle, during those times you roared at me, or tried to shock me, I wasn’t as frightened of you as you might have believed. Those rare occasions when you were kind to me helped me weather the storm of your mercurial nature.”

Rumple gave her a small smile as he closed his eyes again. He moved, taking her to the bed with him, holding her against his chest as she snuggled into his embrace. His head was resting on the pillow while he thought about this little interlude. This was growth for him – parting with a secret without having anything to gain from it. Well, no, that wasn’t true. He gained Belle’s trust and more of her belief that he could change. This time, he would put forth the effort to make himself a better man for her. 

“Do you know what I miss?” Belle asked as she tucked her head under Rumple’s chin.

“Tell me,” Rumple said, running his left hand up and down her back, feeling a little shudder from her.

“I miss the silk shirts you used to wear in our world,” Belle confessed. She especially loved the gold colored one he’d been wearing the day he caught her after she fell off the ladder. 

Rumple chuckled but made no reply. Slowly and deliberately, he caressed her back, sending her off into sleep. He stayed awake listening to the little sighs and moans she made. There was plenty to think about and their little confessions had helped to lift some of the weight off of his shoulders – at least when it came to Belle. Sharing his secrets with her hadn’t been as terrible as he imagined. 

EARLY MORNING:

Belle giggled sleepily. She was being woken up by fingers lightly drawing odd shapes on her side, her abdomen, and the side of her thigh. A light moan followed suit when those fingers turned to lips. “Rumple…” she sighed his name. She felt him grin against her hip. 

Rumple woke with the sun, spooned up behind Belle, holding her as she continued to sleep. He felt closer to her than he had since she walked right back into his life one year ago. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Rumple murmured against the curve of her hip, smiling a rueful smile. He kissed his way up her side. Teasingly, he nuzzled the underside of her right breast with the tip of his nose. She giggled, curling away from him. “Are we ticklish?” he teased, pressing a kiss to her back, enjoying the way she moved back into his touch.

Belle squirmed, giggling more. Rumple pressed against her, his free hand sliding down between her body and the bed, searching for the intimate delta between her thighs. She shifted and asked, “Is this a dream?” It felt too real to simply be conjured by her mind.

“No, this is real,” Rumple replied sliding his finger through her nether lips, coaxing her sleeping desire awake. He moved her hair aside, kissing the back of her neck in time with the lazy stroking of his finger. Pretty soon, she was meeting each of his strokes, her face half buried in the pillow, moaning her pleasure. “Come for me,” he purred darkly, quickening his strokes. 

Belle’s body tensed; her teeth sank into the pillow as her fingers clawed at the bed. Pleasure exploded through her. He held her, whispering sweet words to her while she came down from her orgasmic high. She was left feeling languid and completely content to remain in bed. “I could let you wake me up like that for the rest of my life,” she mumbled happily. Lazily, she rolled over to her back so she could look up into his mischievous eyes. 

“I’m going to use a little magic, okay,” Rumple said. The look that passed through Belle’s eyes had him adding, “It’s nothing dark, I promise. I was thinking about what you said last night.” With a snap of his fingers, she was magically clothed in one of his silk shirts from their time alone in his castle. 

Belle sucked in a breath feeling his warm rush of magic around her. Looking down at herself she saw the gold shirt he habitually wore around her. The first memory she had of him in the shirt had been when he caught her after she fell off the ladder and into his arms. She brought the collar of it up to her nose and inhaled. “It still smells like you,” Belle muttered shyly. 

“Dare I ask what I smelled like?” Rumple made a wary face. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes waiting for her to answer. 

“Magic and mystery, darkness and sorrow,” Belle answered. When she had been in his arms after her fall, she couldn’t help but notice the way he exuded dark energy. It snapped and crackled in the air around him. 

“Hmm…” Rumple made a show of mulling over her words. “Perhaps we should infuse it with your scent instead,” he said and then he moved onto his back. 

Belle once more straddled his waist, her hands going to the back of his neck, pulling him up. His arms went around her hips as she asked, “And what do I smell like to you?”

Rumple pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat before replying. Nuzzling his nose against the underside of her chin, he said, “You smell like the first spring day when the sun is out, and that final chill of winter is out of the air. You smell like hope and happiness and roses.” She smiled down upon him. They kissed sweetly and wiled away the morning in each other’s arms.

GRANNY’S DINER:

Ruby periodically peered out the open blinds to the street in front of the diner. She hadn’t seen Belle since yesterday morning, and it was starting to worry her. The bell rang in the kitchen, signaling to her that another order was ready. Leaving the end of the counter, Ruby picked up the plates delivering them to Grumpy, Doc, and Happy.

Out on the sidewalk, crimson magic swirled in a small stationary cyclone, depositing Belle and Rumpelstiltskin outside the white picket fence of the diner. Gasping in surprise, she smiled at Rumple. “I will try to get used to that,” she said, chuckling lightly. 

Rumple took Belle’s left hand, lifting it to place a little kiss to her knuckles. “Get us a table. I’ll be right back.” She gave him one of her suspicious little smirks that he loved so much. He nodded, telling her it would be all right. 

Belle trusted Rumple and made her way into the diner. The moment the little bell jingled; she was enveloped in a hug that could only belong to her wolfish friend – Ruby. “Hey! Did you miss me?” she asked, laughing, patting Ruby on the back.

“Where have you been?” Ruby asked, pulling back. To her eyes, Belle looked to be in one piece – and glowing. 

“I was with Rumple,” Belle answered. She felt a little blush darken her cheeks.

Ruby crossed her arms, leaning in closer to ask in a hushed voice, “Did he huff and puff and blow all your clothes off?” From the color on her cheeks, she was safe in assuming that things had taken an intimate turn.

Belle snickered, covering her mouth demurely with her left hand. Sobering a second later, she replied wryly, “Huffing and puffing is your thing.” All Rumple had done was a subtle snap of his fingers. Before leaving the cabin, he had used his powers to bathe her body, and dress her in a sky blue, short sleeved blouse, black mid-thigh skirt, and her black heels from the day before. The feel of his magic hadn’t been as sinister as she thought it would be. It was a warm rush around her. While she marveled at how quickly it all happened, crimson smoke enveloped him and he was back in one of his black suits, a royal purple tie, and matching pocket square. 

“I’m sure you did plenty of that,” Ruby remarked sarcastically. “What about your dreams? Was he behind it?”

“No, that was all me,” Belle replied, leaning her arm against the counter. “We talked and it was good. We needed it. I actually made a deal with him.”

“Why would you do that?” Ruby asked in astonishment.

Belle sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. “To be with the Dark One, sometimes you have to play his game.” 

“Really, dearie?”

Belle jumped at the sound of his voice and then shook her head in amusement. “Now that I know the rules, yes.” She turned, smirking at him. He made one of his ‘aw, shucks’ looks.

Rumple – aware that all eyes were on him – took a step back, producing a red rose. Belle’s eyes lit up and he said, “Here. If you’ll have it?”

“Thank you,” Belle said, accepting the flower from him.

“I bought it from the flower vendor on the corner,” Rumple stated for clarifications sake. 

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Belle replied. She took his hand, leading him over to a vacant booth next to the middle window. It was where they had sat many times. Bringing the full bloom up to her nose, she inhaled the subtle scent. 

Rumple sat back, savoring the sight of her. She found enjoyment in everything she did, and he was able to find his enjoyment through her. Moments later, she opened her eyes, looking at him. In keeping with the spirit of their deal, he was resolved to be honest with her about more than using his dark magic. “I was thinking about asking you to come home with me. Last night was progress with us, but I know we’re not ready for that yet.”

Belle nodded. She had wanted to go home, but she was scared to. She didn’t want to lose the ground they had gained in their relationship just yet. “How about we meet for dinner and discuss sleeping arrangements then?” she proposed.

GRANNY’S INN:

Dinner had been a quiet affair between Rumple and Belle in the back room of his shop. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see them or overhear them while they spoke about their relationship. They had talked, they had joked, and they had sat in silence. Rather than return to his house, she had talked him into spending the night with her in her room at the Inn. Currently, he was lounging against the pillows piled against the headboard, waiting for Belle. He fiddled with the edge of the blue and white quilt. The quaint country furnishings were a stark contrast from the black silk pajamas he had on. “Belle, you could at least let me magic you a bigger bed,” Rumple called out. 

From the little attached bathroom, Belle replied, “The bed is fine.” She turned off the light and stepped into the room wearing nothing but the gold shirt he had given her that morning. His mouth fell open as she fiddled with the ruffled cuffs. The hem of the shirt fell down to just above her knees. Leaving her spot, she walked over to the bed. Lifting the edge of the blankets, she got into bed, and immediately curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. 

“Okay, the bed is fine,” Rumple relented, kissing the top of her head. It had been a long time since he’d been in a normal sleeping situation, he almost forgot how enjoyable it could be. He idly ran his right hand up and down her back, feeling the warmth of the shirt against his fingertips. Whenever he was with her, he found himself the most at peace with himself. In his mind’s eyes, he saw the potential future where his lying, scheming, and power hoarding would drive Belle away. She must have sensed it too. Why else make that deal?

Belle had felt they were the most honest with each other when they were alone and all the barriers between them were down. “How come you don’t use your cane anymore?” she asked quietly. 

Rumple stilled his movements. “I’m using my magic to keep me from limping. That day, in the library, I told you magic was a crutch I couldn’t walk without. I meant that literally as well.”

“We’re you injured here?” Belle asked, looking up at him. 

“Not here,” Rumple replied. He looked away, ashamed of what he was about to tell her.

“If you’d rather not…” Belle started to say, but his finger touched her lips, silencing her. She had made a deal for honesty about their present and his actions moving forward from today. The past was the past and if he didn’t wish to speak about it, she wouldn’t pressure him to do so. 

“Back when I was an ordinary man, I had a normal life and legacy of cowardice following me everywhere I went.” Rumple paused, taking a calming breath. Belle didn’t say anything, she only hugged him and waited. “I was married, had a decent life, and when the First Ogres’ war happened, I had a chance to shed the shackles my cowardly label. When I was called up, Milah was proud of me. At first, things were going fine, I’d seen a little battle, and then I was assigned to a detachment that was chosen to guard a creature with the power of sight.”

Belle listened to Rumple as he started relating his tale to her – he even called his wife by name. This was another layer of trust between them. Slowly, she rubbed her thumb back and forth over his side to soothe him while he spoke. She had a million questions about that time in their land’s history, but she forced herself to keep them to herself. 

“I don’t even know how it happened, but the witch had called me by name. We were told not to interact with her, and I didn’t listen. I wanted to know what my future held. Be careful what you wish for,” Rumple sighed. “She told me that my actions would leave my son fatherless.” What he had to tell her next, was the first in a long list of shameful acts he’d committed. “I was terrified I would die because of what she told me. When I was a child, my father abandoned me, and I didn’t want that for my child. So… I…” He stopped talking, needing a moment to order his thoughts.

Belle hugged him tighter. He was trusting her with a painful part of his human past. He’d confided in her before, but nothing like this. There were things she’d done in her past that she wasn’t proud of. If he asked her about them, she knew she would be slow to share the details too. All she could do was be there for him, holding him, and waiting for him to find the courage to continue. If he couldn’t, then she would accept it, and not push him further.

“I couldn’t get the witches words out of my head. Everyday, they pounded inside my skull, growing louder, until I did the worst thing imaginable. There was this large mallet and I used it… to…break my leg.” Rumple’s words trembled as he spoke, and his eyes filled with tears recalling that moment in his life. 

Belle sat up, her hands going to his face. She saw the anguish in his eyes and knew there was nothings he could say to take the pain away. Tears rolled down her cheeks as well. “I’m sorry…” she said, though she wasn’t entirely sure what she was apologizing for. 

“Oh, sweetheart don’t cry,” Rumple replied through his own tears. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

Belle took his left hand in hers, immediately kissing his palm over and over, hoping to chase away whatever memory sensation he was feeling as she told her about this part of his past. She understood the power of fear, of not wanting to die – she had experienced such moments. He had been thinking of his family when he injured himself. She wouldn’t fault him for that. 

Rumple brought Belle back down against him cradling her head against his chest. “Telling you about my past helps me to move on from some of the choices I’ve made,” he said, his voice still shaky with his tumultuous emotions still swirling inside him. “It means I trust you completely,” Rumple stated, calmer this time, “and I love you more than you will ever know.”

Belle shifted against him, pressing a kiss to his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. “I love you too,” she spoke, branding each word into his flesh so he would always carry her declaration with him, even when they were apart. 

After that, they had both fallen into a contemplative silence. Rumple shifted, bringing Belle’s back against his chest, so he could hold her. He needed time to get himself under control, to lock down the painful memories that had risen up while he was trusting her with the details of his human life. Before, when he thought about his self-inflicted injury, about becoming a cripple, he loathed himself deeply. This time, that hatred was less. Belle hadn’t excused away his choices or tried to make him feel better by saying others would have done the same. She looked at him with love and understanding of why he had to do what he did. Then, she kissed his hands, silently telling him she didn’t hate him for the cowardly choice. Would she still feel that way if she knew all of what had happened?

Belle held him as tightly as he was holding her. She couldn’t imagine the sort of choice she would make if she had been in his position. There were tons of questions she wanted to ask him, but she doubted she could speak around the thick emotion in her throat. He had spoken with such anguish in his voice. The sound of his pain had hurt her heart but at the same time, she felt this was bringing them closer. If she knew what fueled his darkness and his rage, then she would have an idea of how to redirect it. At least she hoped. He could be pretty stubborn when he wanted. Then again, so could she.

“There’s more…” Rumple whispered.

“You don’t have to confess everything you’ve done tonight,” Belle replied, turning over to face him. She was giving him an out for tonight.

“It would take me three lifetimes to tell you everything I’ve done,” Rumple responded, closing his eyes. 

“Well, I have only one, so… confess wisely,” Belle advised with a hint of sarcasm.

Rumple nodded. “I’ve done all the talking tonight. Tell me something… anything.” 

Belle didn’t even have to think about what she would tell him. “On the night Regina captured me, I was coming home to you, Rumple. I was coming home,” she said. Her words brought a bit of light to his eyes. “After you sent me away, I stayed close to the Dark Forest, just moving from village to village. I was in one where a creature was wreaking havoc and I met a warrior named Mulan. Together we ended the creatures curse and she and the prince wen ton another quest. After that I realized it was time to go home, to make things right with you. Unfortunately, I had barely set foot on the road that would take me to you when Regina showed up and her soldiers threw me in a cage.”

There were so many things Rumple could say. He was half temped to try and kill Regina again for taking Belle away, for telling him she had died. Of course, he’d tried that already and it nearly cost him Belle. Better not to repeat that, especially given the deal he’d already struck with his true love. “You’re home now,” he whispered and kissed her brow. Lying with her in this bed made him realize that Belle was his home. 

“I am, and so are you,” Belle replied with love in her voice. They snuggled together, falling into a comfortable silence. When she had first come back to him, she hadn’t realized how much of a distance there was between them. The last two nights – his honesty and her forgiveness – had done more to bring them together than all of their declarations of love could. She finally felt they were moving in the right direction for their relationship to flourish.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be one chapter, but I looked at it and there was just too much going on. So, I broke it up into two chapters and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
